The use of various forms of demineralized bone matrix (DBM) has been a standard practice in Orthopedic surgery for at least 30 years. DBM is an osteoconductive and osteoinductive material that resorbs and is replaced with host bone (patient's bone) during the healing process. Its main component, demineralized cortical bone matrix, is derived from donor human tissue (allograft bone) that has been aseptically processed and contains various growth factors including osteoinductive proteins. Most DBM is finely granulated cortical bone, which is mixed with a biocompatible carrier that allows the product to exist in the form of a putty, paste, or gel.